


Dandelion

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, dandelion wishes, so this is way shorter than I intended but at least there's not a cliffhanger like I planned?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Okay, James knows his crush is ridiculous, but there's nothing stopping him from wishing, right?





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: Dandelion
> 
> Spj, I tried. Sorry if things are totally ooc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The thing is, James thinks to himself as he settles on the hill in the backyard, it’s awfully awkward to be crushing on who might erstwhile be your cousin/semi-older brother figure, especially since you’re the next closest in age, in what passes for the “immediate family.”

Instead of getting to actually _do_ things with his crush – that is, hang out, play Quidditch, things like that, James gets to listen to him ramble about how amazing Victorie is, which, considering she’s _actually_ his cousin, and Aunt Fleur loves to come over and bug Dad about various things, he’s gotten to hear about her a lot over the years.

Yes, she’s pretty and amazing and a brilliant witch – _who he is also related to Teddy, please stop_.  He’s also seethingly jealous of her, but she’s actually nice to him and it’s a bit of a bother to deal with all those extra emotions, so he just tries not to think about her most days – when he can get away with it, that is.

(Despite really wishing that Teddy had found someone _outside_ the tangled mess that is the Weasley family tree to crush on, James is also a little pathetically glad.  At the same time, he’s also studiously pretending that the vaguely incestuous undertones of his own crush on one Teddy Lupin don’t exist because, yeah not only vaguely incestuous undertones, but also, does he really need to create _more_ obstacles?  Yeah, he didn’t think so.)

Sighing, the 16-year-old grabs a dandelion from the millions seeding the yard.  It’s not quite gone fully to seed, but James figures that it’s fluffy enough for this bit to work.

He doesn’t go for anything complex, just wishes, “Let Teddy Lupin notice me as something other than his cousin and friend” and blows on the fluffy top, sending the seeds scattering across the yard, catching on the light breeze.

* * *

Okay, today's will be up shortly.  Sorry for the delay, I felt like I was getting sick yesterday and I really can't afford to catch a cold right now, so I went to bed early, but I'm feeling a lot better now, so there's that!

Kudos, comments, concrit is welcome -- especially the last one, because this is not the generation I normally write about for HP.

~Fins


End file.
